LALALOOPSY ACTING LIKE NINNIES PART 4 FINAL(PAGE 1 OF 2)
Pepper: this is the park... yeh i don't recall jewel sparkles house being a park and shouldn't we wait for her to come back before going in you know how she feels when someone goes in and doesn't ask permission first Peter Peter: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh don't worry i've been in her house many times and have never been caught well um maybe whn i went through the door because i thought she would go through the window?? Dyna: *facepalms* and why Peter would jewel sparkles even go through the window was her door locked did she accidentally leave the keys with her also WE ARE NOT BREAKING IN HER GOD DAMN HOUSE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD Peter: oooh after we do this can watch on youtube cryotic pleas please please pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase Pepper: NO NO NO JUST GET THIS STUPID DONE AND OVER WITH CAUSE I DON'T WANT THE BOOMING VOICE OF A PRINCESS BLOWING MY EARS OF Peter: meep Jewel: what are you doing in my house? Dyna: umm we were uhh spring cleaning * does big grin* Jewel: its the middle of autumn why are you cleaning now are you 3 hiding something Pepper: welllll you see um what happend was..*vase smashes* Peter: oopsies Jewel: *gets broom* GET OUT OF MY HOUSE *whacks them * GET OUT GET OUT GEET OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT Dyna: OK OK OK WE ARE GETTING OF THIS NUT HOUSE *after getting peices of straws out later* Peter: ok so that is done next thing help bake snowballs for mittens,bundles and ivory Dyna: umm peter have you like not learnd what happens when something cold goes in something warm?? Peter: duh of course you get ice creaaaaaam Pepper: not even close, the ice will melt and mittens and bundles will have to make new snow which will take 23 days GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD YOU BOZO Dyna: plus who would even eat snow it can give you brain freeze Peter: meh im still gonna do it Dyna: you think he is gonna come back in one peice? Pepper: i doubt it Peter: LALALALALALALALALALALAL MAKING SNOW GO ON FIRE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY Mittens: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING *freezes peter with snow* HEY ARE YOU TWO RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS STOP LEAVING PETER IN MY HOME NOW I HAVE TO MAKE NEW SNOW Dyna: @%$^^$^ i hope when we teach him to fly we get to push him of a cliff Pepper: the same goes for me i have that idea but with thorns at bottom Luna: DO YOU NOT THINK I CAN'T HEAR YOU EVEN IF IM ON THE MOON DO THIS STINKING JOB SO YOU CAN AVOID BEING TURN INTO STINKING DUSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT *few nagging minutes later * Peter: duuuuuuuuu so where are we and why is dark???? ahhhh i've gone blind heeeeeeeeeeeelp Dyna: idiot you are not blind you have a blindfold on good thing we are up to the final task teaching you how to fly Pepper: FINALLY *pushes peter of a cliff* I CAN FLYYYY*splat* Pepper: maybe we should have tested pushing of a cliff in toasty sweet fluff's house Peter: beg....hkkw..wefwe.e.fw.e4f Dyna: meh im sure he'll be fine we can just tell people he fell down him self Pepper: and how do explain this to you know who il give a hint NAG NAG NAG MAGIC DUST NAG NAG NAG Dyna: hnmm you a good point fine lets go Pepper: hey um aren't you forgetting something *points down* Dyna: oh right come back with a sac and il get the tools * after putting peter in a sac later Jewel: im gonna kill them for thinking they can just break in my house and not even wait till i come back home well when i find them im am so going to get my broom and whack them so hard Mittens: i agree with you i had to restore half the snow no thanks to a certain lalaloopsy. Plus my sisters snow creations got melted and disembled Bundles: uhh huhh i had to mwake new ones agwain Jewel: i think it's time we do something bout this once and for all cause who would break in someones house for pete sake?! Pepper: ughh man how much longer is this going to take he's soo heavy...... Dyna: just stop complaining and keep walking we'll be at his house soon, by the way what does his home look like i've never seen it before Pepper: well it's not so bad i have seen it Luna: I KNEW YOU WOULD SCREW THIS UP IM SORRY GIRLS BUT THIS WAS YOUR LAST WARNING PREPARE TO BE TURNED TO MAGIC DUST Dyna and Pepper: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TBC